Frequently, a single outside water faucet, to which a single water hose is attachable, is insufficient for a homeowner's needs. More specifically, a homeowner may wish to simultaneously wash the car in the driveway and to water the lawn at the same time. With but a single outlet available, and a single hose, a homeowner would be required to choose one or the other; or the homeowner would have to provide a rigid T-fitting and purchase two separate hoses to run off the T-fitting.
Applicant, however, provides in a unique hose system a Y-shaped water hose that overcomes the limitations of a single outside faucet. More specifically, applicant's bifurcated hose, where a single hose splits into two sections, provides sufficient flexibility to the homeowner to permit the performance of two jobs at once from but a single outside faucet.